


raw me

by kawaiidonut



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, M/M, Voyeurism, incubus aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidonut/pseuds/kawaiidonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clear has an incubus for a boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	raw me

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a request i got on tumblr for incubus!aoba with voyeurism and mild choking!! to protect their identity i will not reveal who sent it

Having an incubus as a boyfriend was hard sometimes. Clear could handle most of it, like when Aoba would disappear for days on end without warning, or when all Aoba wanted to do was fuck. The biggest shock to Clear, though, was that every so often, Aoba would seem different. His eyes held a different tone than they normally did, and his requests in bed were edgier than usual. It was such a stark difference that Clear sometimes wondered if this Aoba was even the same person.

Clear was positive it was this other-Aoba who was currently fucking himself with a vibrating dildo on Clear’s bed. Clear had returned home from work earlier than usual, and he had intended on surprising Aoba, but now he wondered if he should have told him in advance.

Aoba dragged one of his hands up his body to pinch his nipples, moaning as he did it. Clear could see that his knees were trembling. He felt kind of creepy, watching Aoba get himself off through the door’s narrow opening, but the throbbing he felt in his cock overpowered any guilt he had. Without really thinking about what he was doing, Clear unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, starting to stroke it.

Aoba’s cries grew louder and louder and Clear noticed that his body was tensing up. He realized with ferocity that he wanted to watch Aoba come. He felt himself getting closer to coming as he saw Aoba reaching the same state. Just as it looked like Aoba was about to climax, though, he turned the vibrator off and tossed it aside, sitting up and smirking directly at Clear.

“You can come in, you know,” Aoba purred like a cat. “Perv.”

Though he was embarrassed at having been caught, Clear opened the door and stepped inside the room. He didnt miss the way Aoba’s eyes glanced at his cock, lingering there for a few seconds before meeting Clear’s gaze again.

“I-I’m sorry for invading your privacy, Aoba-san, b-but you just looked so --”

“Come here,” Aoba coaxed, cutting Clear off. Clear walked towards the bed and Aoba pulled him down by the arm, crawling over him so he was straddling Clear’s lap. He grinded his ass down against Clear’s cock.

“A-Aoba-san…”

“I’m glad you’re home, baby,” Aoba cooed. He leaned down and kissed Clear with passion. Clear instinctively brought his hands up to Aoba’s horns and stroked them, drawing a series of sweet moans out of Aoba’s nose.

In no time at all, Aoba had stripped Clear of his clothes and rolled over so Clear could get on top of him. Aoba was already naked, as he always was. Even though Clear was somewhat used to the sight, he still took a moment to admire his lover. Aoba was a demon, which Clear was reminded of every time he looked at him; he had horns and a tail and goat-like tufts of blue hair all over his body. Clear didn’t find Aoba unattractive, though. On the contrary; he thought Aoba was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. But he was supposed to, right? Even though his feelings for Aoba were more than just sexual, he couldn’t escape the fact that Aoba was meant to seduce him.

Clear slipped his index finger in Aoba’s hole, which was already slick with a combination of lube and the wetness Aoba’s body produced on its own. He wanted to spend more time on foreplay, but Aoba was squeezing his finger so deliciously that he couldn’t wait to put his cock inside.

Aoba arched his back and cried out raggedly at the ceiling when Clear entered him. He dragged his claws down Clear’s back, which was very painful, but Clear didn’t care. He couldn’t bring himself to care about something like that when he had something so beautiful and perfect to focus his attention on instead.

Once Clear had started to fuck him, Aoba took Clear’s hands and brought them up to his throat. Clear knew what that meant. He was always a little reluctant to do this because he didn’t want to hurt Aoba, but Aoba usually reminded him that out of the two of them, Clear should be the one afraid of getting hurt. So Clear wrapped his hands around Aoba’s neck and pressed down with his palms.

Aoba choked and gasped for air, but the look on his face told Clear that he was enjoying it. This other version of Aoba always got off on more dangerous acts than the normal Aoba did.

“M-My… hands…” Aoba managed to say. Clear understood what he was asking for. He released Aoba’s throat to retrieve the silk rope from his bedside drawer. Once he had it, he tied Aoba’s wrists to the headboard and, once he was sure the knots were secure, started to choke him again. Aoba’s eyes rolled back and his tongue lolled out of his mouth, which Clear knew meant that he was getting close. He sped up his pace and fucked Aoba harder, causing a series of gurgling moans to bubble up Aoba’s throat.

Clear squeezed Aoba’s neck tighter when he felt him tense up around his cock. If Aoba had had the ability to scream, he probably would have. His body thrashed about uncontrollably as he spurted come all over his own abdomen, making little choking sounds through his mouth.

Aoba’s face had turned a concerning shade of red, so Clear released the pressure on his throat and opted to tangle his hands in Aoba’s hair instead. He pulled on it, hard, to expose the side of Aoba’s neck, and attacked the flesh with his teeth as the pleasure built and he finally came inside his squirming boyfriend. Clear knew how much this Aoba liked to be abused.

However, Clear was still Clear, so once he had pulled out and regained his bearings, he smothered the teeth marks he had left on Aoba’s neck with kisses. Once he had untied Aoba’s wrists, Aoba draped his arms around Clear’s waist and held him close, sighing contentedly.

“I love you,” Aoba murmured, looking up at Clear with a blissed-out smile on his face. He then kissed Clear sweetly on the nose, leaving Clear wondering if it had actually just been the normal Aoba all along.

**Author's Note:**

> send me a kink request on tumblr @clearw0ru


End file.
